


coming home

by wingdawn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, anyway look at these two kids being dorks, but this website holds my heart i would paste a 200 word drabble here, it's just fluff, it's so short i feel ashamed posting it to ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingdawn/pseuds/wingdawn
Summary: The possibility of having this everyday, for the rest of his life, cements itself solidly in Alec’s mind.“Yes, I want to move in,” he repeats, voice rough.





	coming home

Alec can’t take his eyes off Magnus whenever he’s casting a spell. It’s almost like Alec can sense his magic, surrounding them and winding around them. It feels like electricity and danger, like standing in a thunderstorm.

He can see that this particular enchantment is taking a lot out of Magnus. There are beads of sweat on his forehead and his movements are slow and tired, lacking their usual flourish.

It’s only when the object Magnus has been bent over for about an hour or two breaks open – revealing two tiny scrolls – that Magnus lets a small victorious smile spread across his face. His wrists drop to his sides and he sways a little on his feet.

Alec reaches forward and takes one of Magnus’ hands in his own, and feels a rush of giddiness because he can, _it’s allowed_. He wonders if the novelty of it will ever wear off.

Magnus smiles at him through his exhaustion and Alec’s heart stutters.

It’s all the motivation Alec needs to propel himself forward and wind his body around the other man’s. He feels Magnus bury his face in his neck and let out a worn – out sigh.

“Are you okay?” Alec’s voice is muffled by Magnus’ hair.

For a moment, there’s no response. Then, “I’m fine, simply a bit drained. I’ll be alright in a minute.”

Magnus pulls back and Alec immediately feels the loss of contact strongly.

“Can I get you anything?” Alec asks, already moving to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water. He knows from experience that water usually helps a bit. Also, anybody who just spent two hours muttering incantations continuously could benefit from some water.

Magnus accepts the glass with an easy smile. “All I need is your lovely self in my bed, Alexander.”

Alec blushes, because he’s still not used to this. But he grins back at Magnus anyway.

“I know I’m extraordinary and a miracle,” he begins dryly. “But sometimes some rest and food go a long way.”

Magnus laughs, short and bright. “If you insist,” he concedes, sighing dramatically.

“I do,” Alec states amicably, and begins herding Magnus into the bedroom. “Go take a shower, I’ll order food.”

He enters the bedroom and goes straight to the bedside table, rummaging around for his phone in the drawers.

“Indian?” Alec directs his voice to where Magnus remains standing. There’s so much crap stuffed into these drawers, it’s miracle Alec can ever find anything.

He frowns at a piece of paper that reads ‘ _IMPORTANT – PRIORITY LIST_ ’ in his scraggly handwriting. It’s dated about two weeks ago. He’s done nothing on this list.

He shrugs, putting it aside for later.

He notices the lack of response then. “Magnus?” he urges, turning to face the man.

Magnus is still leaning against the doorway to the bedroom. He’s staring at Alec, an odd look on his face.

“What?” Alec questions, confused.

Magnus clears his throat audibly and his voice sounds weird when he says, “Why Indian?”

“Sorry? Did you want something else then?”

“No, I just – why Indian?” Magnus still has that weird edge to his voice. It’s making Alec concerned..

“Because you, um, usually want Indian when you’re tired.” Alec shrugs nervously. “Look, what’s wrong?”

Magnus keeps looking at him, and it’s beginning to make him spprehensive.

“Would you, ah, like to stay?” Magnus asks worriedly, _what the fuck_.

“Uh, I thought I was? But if you need me to –” Alec starts.

“No, I meant – forever?” Though his voice has some nervous undertones, Magnus’ tone sounds like he’s inquiring after the weather.

“I – what?” Alec feels more confused than ever. “Are you asking me to move in?”

“Yes.” Magnus acknowledges. “You don’t have to answer right now, you can think it over.” With that, Magnus wanders into the bathroom.

Alec stares after him for a moment. Then he stands up and runs into the bathroom. He slips on the bathroom mat and trips. He bangs his head into door in an effort to regain control of his body.

He looks at Magnus inside the bathroom, who is attempting and failing to control a smile. Magnus steps closer to Alec and runs his hands through Alec’s hair, feeling along his scalp for any injuries.

“Are you alright?” To his credit, Magnus doesn’t let any amusement slip into his voice.

Alec states as plainly as he can, “Yes.”

Magnus begins to pull his hands away but Alec catches them in his own.

“Alexander?” Magnus questions.

“Yes, I want to move in,” Alec breathes out.

“Oh.” A smirk begins to tease at the edges of Magnus’ mouth. “Are you sure this isn’t just the head injury talking?”

Alec stares at him for a moment, before reaching forward to close the distance between them. Kissing Magnus always feels as new as it did the first time, but it also feels as familiar and comfortable as coming home.

Alec winds his arms around Magnus’ waist, pulling him impossibly closer. He can feel Magnus hands running though his hair, brushing against his neck; can feel his body straining upwards just the slightest bit, for his mouth to be able to meet Alec’s; can feel him so intensely, and revels in the sensation.

They break apart to catch their breath.

The possibility of having this everyday, for the rest of his life, cements itself solidly in Alec’s mind.

“Yes, I want to move in,” he repeats, voice rough.

Magnus looks at him, voice just a bit breathless when he says, “Okay.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a late birthday gift for [helena!!](http://minxbuck.tumblr.com/) happy birthday angel im sorry for the lateness but i hope you like it love ya
> 
> also here's [ me on tumblr ](http://reneewvalker.tumblr.com/)


End file.
